


pointless curses nonsense verses

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: if you somehow know who i am and somehow discovered this don't read it
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

hopefully nobody i know will see this

if you do know me please stop now 

these are all about different things again

* * *

i. if you claim to be her best friend why did you just let me hurt her

ii. if you loved her why did you let me hurt her; did i even hurt her

iii. i don't know how to not hurt people

iv. i can never change am i stuck in this body forever or can i claw my way out starting at the palms and the legs and the neck and everywhere else

v. did you ever love me or was that just a pretty lie

vi. it's been weeks but i still want to know what that meant

vii. i miss you

viii. do you miss me?

ix. my sisters always make 'friends' with the girls that i date and telling them i won't be calling her anymore stings every time

x. god, i sound like such a player; i don't want to be

xi. it's so easy to lose feelings for me i don't understand how anyone could have them in the first place

xii. i will deface every notebook i own if i have to

xiii. [redacted]

xiv. i am so scared of sleeping i don't want to see you in my dreams again

xv. i am so sorry i shouldn't have done that; i don't deserve forgiveness but i need that to be written down somewhere; i wish i could talk to you now but i am so scared

xvi. i am such an awful person that when i ruin lives it's not even intentional


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all to the same "you" this time :)

i. i don't understand you or that or why that's still up

ii. i don't want to have that song stuck in my head but i do

iii. i never meant to "screw with you" i'm sorry

iv. i'll most likely never tell you but i feel like you deserve to know; that one poem about you won an award for best poem in a national contest


	3. Chapter 3

why am i constantly drowning

it's either no feelings or too many i can't take it

i don't know what to do

it was months ago but i wasn't there for her and she cut and just another thing on the list of things i can never forgive myself for

i just want to be okay

screw everything up screw everything up screw everything up

please make me stop feeling like a nobody


	4. Chapter 4

WHO READS THIS

WHOMST THE F U C K LEFT KUDOS 

not that i'm complaining i love getting kudos thank you so much

BUT ALSO WHO ARE YOU AND WHY PLEASE EXPLAIN

because like if i know you irl i can explain

okay thank you bye :)


End file.
